gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cruel Moon Archdemon/History
|alttextcolor=white |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tab2=History }} History At some point in history, Cruel Moon Archdemon joined the Asura Blood Sect to support the Grand Prelate's goal of conquering the Middle Kingdom and eventually became the eighth Prelate of the Sect.Chapter 118 (Yongbi) Later, having collaborated with Sanggwan Chaek, he and his bodyguards journeyed to the Middle Kingdom in search of the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword against the Grand Prelate's wishes. In the Murim, they slaughtered Yul Mog-In and his retainers at Geumcheonbo headquarters in search of the Golden Medallion and then they pursued Yul Mugi who had escaped with the medallion. Plot ''Yongbi the Invincible Volume 1 After Yongbi killed his men and left for Hobuk Province with Yul Mugi, Cruel Moon Archdemon and his bodyguards inspected the campsite and bodies to determine the direction they headed to. He then angrily questioned who dared to interfere in their pursuit of Yul Mugi. ---- Volume 2 Finding out that Yul Mugi was with Goo Hwi, the demonists waited for the Heaven Ravager King in the empty Black Snake's stronghold. When Goo Hwi finally arrived, Cruel Moon Archdemon captured Yul Mugi and exchanged a few words with Goo Hwi before being ripped apart by his brutal martial arts. However, Cruel Moon Archdemon recovered using his Great Asura Regeneration Technique and fatally wounded Goo Hwi with a deadly technique. With Goo Hwi incapacitated and Yul Mugi in their hands, the Prelate ordered the stronghold to be set on fire before leaving. Later, Cruel Moon Archdemon extracted Yul Mugi's soul to determine the current owner of the Golden Medallion (Yongbi) and the Golden Castle's location in the form of a . ---- Volume 3 After killing two of the three Red Blood agents that had descended upon their location, Cruel Moon Archdemon "interrogated" the remaining one to find out the identity their master before gruesomely killing him. Then, leaving the corpses there, he traveled to a village, turned all the villagers into his pawns, and waited for Red Bloods agents to stumble into his trap. ---- Volume 4 When two Red Bloods agents walked into his trap, Cruel Moon Archdemon watched them get taken out while enjoying a meal with Yul Mugi lying unconscious nearby. Mentioning that since they were trapped in the Red Blood's web of pursuit, he added that their only choice was to confront them. He then had the corpses of the dead agents strung outside on the outskirts of the village to announce the Blood Sect's presence. Before the rest of the Red Bloods arrived, Cruel Moon Archdemon created a clone of himself using his Phantasmal Demonic Bone Reaver and Phantasmal Demonic Form techniques. He then had his clone sit in a house with Yul Mugi in arm awaiting the Red Bloods. Eventually, the leader of the Red Bloods Hong Ye-Mong arrived and confronted the double. In the ensuing battle, Hong Ye-Mong retrieved the boy, and effortlessly defeated the clone. Elsewhere outside the village, the Asura Blood Sect members slaughtered a Red Bloods squad they encountered with the Prelate noting that they had broken through the Red Blood's legendary inescapable web of pursuit. He then realized that his clone was just defeated and that even though he poured three tenths of his inner ki into the clone, it was still completely overwhelmed. At that, he and his subordinates rushed to their rendezvous point, the Hweyang villa, where Yongbi and the Golden Medallion were located. Cruel Moon Archdemon and his subordinates stormed the Hweyang villa, killing two guards, severely injuring Gwan, and heavily injuring Sanggwan Chaek. After Yongbi flaunted the Golden Medallion, the Prelate ordered his men to attack but chose to enter the fray after they were taken out by the powerful gosu. ---- Volume 5 Cruel Moon Archdemon managed to wound Yongbi with his Incorporeal Sky Killing Thunderbolts but was then completely overwhelmed in their ensuing clash, receiving many injuries in return (which he recovered from using his regeneration technique). Pausing for a moment, the two men conversed about each other's goals but before the battle could resume, a whip bound Yongbi allowing Cruel Moon Archdemon to land a deadly palm strike on him. Sanggwan Chaek then retrieved the Golden Medallion, revealing himself as a traitor. With the medallion secured, they then made their escape. In the morning, the Blood Sect members took a moments rest to restore their ki. ---- Volume 6 As he lied there recovering his ki, Cruel Moon Archdemon eavesdropped on a confrontation between Sanggwan Chaek and his men, learning that by having harmed Gwan, they dragged one of the Five Warrior Emperors into the fray, the Divine Lord of Destruction, Hyeon Jae-Yang! Later, Cruel Moon Archdemon reassured Sanggwan Chaek that there was nothing to worry about the Cheonwoong Faction taking action against them and to have faith in him. He then questioned Sanggwan Chaek if he could interpret the metaphorical description on the location of the Golden Castle, 'a silvery sea guarded by a three-headed fire-breathing dragon". Some time later, Sanggwan Chaek led the demonists to the edge of the Muhae Valley and the former confirmed that it was indeed where the Golden Castle lied. Unbeknownst to them, they were being trailed by a mysterious person. ---- Volume 7 Travelling through the Muhae Valley, Cruel Moon Archdemon realized that they stumbled into a protective ward and smashed it with a devastating technique. Their group then quickly pressed onward before the fog can regather. Elsewhere, an unkempt and mysterious old man noticed the intruders and rose from his inactive state, releasing an incredible surge of ki. Faraway, Cruel Moon Archdemon felt a rupturing sound that pricked every nerve in his body. Later that day, the Golden Medallion started glowing but Sanggwan Chaek quickly hid it before the others could notice. The demonists caught up to him and wondered if he's alright and Sanggwan Chaek replied that he was feeling tired. At that, Cruel Moon Archdemon decided to camp for the night. Later in the middle of the night, Sanggwan Chaek slipped away while the demonists slept but Cruel Moon Archdemon noticed him. Sanggwan Chaek ran far away but the demonists easily caught up to him, and the Prelate inquired him on the betrayal. In the ensuing battle, Sanggwan Chaek clashed with the Prelate's bodyguards and managed to kill Myochu. This only enraged Jincheon who pursed and overwhelmed the young man, knocking him unconscious. Cruel Moon Archdemon caught up with Jincheon and the latter apologized for Myochu's death. As the other demonists were looking for Sanggwan Chaek's body, a vine came out of nowhere and sliced one of them to pieces. Cruel Moon Archdemon yelled at his men to stand back and prepared to clash with the monstrous old man controlling the vines. ---- Volume 8 In their duel, the mysterious old man and Cruel Moon Archdemon were evenly matched. Then as tremors started to rock the valley, the mysterious old man questioned the Prelate on what a member of the Asura Blood Sect was doing in the Muhae Valley, adding that he would not leave the valley alive. A fissure opened up between them and the old man fled by riding a piece of rock down into the fissure but not before telling Cruel Moon Archdemon that "''soon the three-headed dragon will awake" (meaning the three volcanoes will erupt). However, since the Prelate did not know the meaning of the metaphor, he paid it no mind. ---- Volume 11 As the members of the Asura Blood Sect navigated through some underground passages, Cruel Moon Archdemon felt pain from the wounds inflicted by Yongbi and Goo Hwi. When Sanggwan Chaek stabbed the mysterious old man with the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword, light shot out from the Golden Castle into the sky causing thunder and lighting to occur which the Prelate glanced at. Travelling farther through the underground passages, his bodyguards defended him from hordes of madmen. Then Cruel Moon Archdemon informed his men that he could hear the call of the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword and advanced in its direction. However, on their way, Cruel Moon Archdemon suddenly stoped and turned around, telling someone to come out of hiding. His subordinates destroyed a stone pillar, revealing that they were being trailed by Hong Ye-Mong. She confidently greeted them and clashed with his bodyguards. After killing two, Hong Ye-Mong goaded the Prelate to enter the battle. The Asura Blood Sect members swarmed Hong Ye-Mong but she easily repelled two of them and evaded the others with a flip into the air. In the air, Hong Ye-Mong switched targets and dived toward Cruel Moon Archdemon. The prelate countered her strike but got knocked back due to Hong Ye-Mong's physical strength. As Hong Ye-Mong moved in for another blow, his bodyguards rushed to their prelate's aide. They were repelled once more but this gave Cruel Moon Archdemon enough time to charge up an attack. Cruel Moon Archdemon unleashes a powerful technique at Hong Ye-Mong but to the shock of all, she blocked the attack unscathed. In retaliation, Hong Ye-Mong unleashed a special technique. A massive explosion ranged out and when the dust settled, Cruel Moon Archdemon emerged from the rubble with only slight injuries as he was able to block the attack. The Prelate then noticed Yongbi and expressed shock that Yongbi was still alive. Yongbi was momentarily distracted by Hong Ye-Mong's presence and Cruel Moon Archdemon used this opportunity to unleash a ki blast and ran away. ---- Volume 12 After escaping, the demonists stopped to rest, and Cruel Moon Archdemon, looking at a reflection of himself in a pool of water, expressed his anger at his situation. After expressing grief at the dwindling numbers of his men and at the prompting of his subordinate Jincheon, they set out once more to find the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword. However, before he could go anywhere, Cruel Moon Archdemon felt an enormous presence nearby, and then Hyeon Jae-Yang and his companion came around the corner. To the shock of the Prelate, Goo Hwi did as well. When Cruel Moon Archdemon wondered how Goo Hwi survived their earlier confrontation, Hyeon Jae-Yang used this opportunity to insult Goo Hwi with a joke, to which the Black Snake leader responded with a beat down. Jincheon suggested to the Prelate that they use this opportunity to launch a surprise attack but Cruel Moon Archdemon scolded his subordinates, noting that he would retreat no more and would fight seriously. The Prelate started generating ki and questioned Goo Hwi on details of his survival. Goo Hwi arrogantly attributed his survival to his own healing power but when Cruel Moon Archdemon mentioned that it is impossible to recover from the Great Pressure Points Strikes technique without assistance. As Cruel Moon Archdemon exuded an immense amount of ki, preparing to use the most powerful move of the Incorporeal Demonic Techniques and Goo Hwi prepared to do battle as well. Then, with Cruel Moon Archdemon ready to fight, Goo Hwi rapidly moved in and instantly tore the Prelate to pieces with the Nine Palace Chain Hands technique. Cruel Moon Archdemon regenerated his body behind Goo Hwi and attempted a surprise attack but Goo Hwi countered it having learned not to let down his guard after their first clash. Then the Prelate created multiple clones of himself. As the bystanders watch, both of the combatants were revealed to be trapped in a hemispherical ward created by the Prelate. Hyeon Jae-Yang realized that Cruel Moon Archdemon was just buying time from the beginning to create the ward and recognizes the technique as the Stygian Demonic Slaughtering Wall, the Asura Blood Sect's ultimate technique. Inside the ward, Goo Hwi happily welcomed the clones and then generated an immense amount of ki and heat. As Cruel Moon Archdemon's clones move in to attack, Goo Hwi unleashed his strongest technique which smashed through the ward. The explosion from Goo Hwi's technique radiated outward annihilating everything in its path and the nearby observers brace for impact. When the dust settled, Cruel Moon Archdemon's clones gruesomely blow apart and were completely incinerated, leaving only the true Prelate standing. Hyeon Jae-Yang mentioned that Goo Hwi had completely smashed the Stygian Demonic Slaughtering Wall. Then Goo Hwi fell to his knees and coughed up a large amount of blood having received several palm-strikes to the torso. Speaking to Goo Hwi, Cruel Moon Archdemon expressed his unshakable loyalty to the Grand Prelate, and regrets that their battle was over a trivial matter instead of vying for rulership of the Middle Kingdom. Then to a vision of the Grand Prelate, Cruel Moon Archdemon gave the Grand Prelate a warm smile and prayed that the latter fulfills their dream of conquering the Middle Kingdom. At that, Cruel Moon Archdemon started to experience the damage from Goo Hwi's technique and his body blows apart, eventually being incinerated once and for all. Meanwhile, Jincheon despair over the death of Cruel Moon Archdemon when he was unexpectedly approached by Hwangbo Soong's servant who revealed himself to actually be Mad Blood Archdemon, the third Prelate of the Blood Sect. The man chastised Jincheon and Cruel Moon Archdemon for chasing after the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword against the Grand Prelates wishes and bringing shame to the Sect. Furthermore, the man called Cruel Moon Archdemon not worthy of being a Prelate. Before leaving, Mad Blood Archdemon executed Jincheon and assured Hyeon Jae-Yang that there was no need for conflict as he was only in the Muhae Valley under the Grand Prelate's orders to stop Cruel Moon Archdemon and bring the Prelate back to the Sect, adding that the death of Cruel Moon Archdemon and their outdated information on the Middle Kingdom would push back the Sect's plans to invade the Middle Kingdom by at least ten years References Navigation Category:Subpages Category:Synopses